Don't Stand So Close To Me
by bonacbabe
Summary: A slightly long song-fic, inspired by a Sting song. Quite angsty in many ways. Hermione comes to terms with loss, war, longing, and hate with the help from a certain potions master. HS. Please R & R!
1. Chapter One

  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. The story depicted is my own little alternate universe after JK Rowlings 5th book. I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates. Although I do own a Gryffindor scarf a few posters and other legally sold merchandise. I also do NOT own the Police's "Don't Stand So Close To Me". If I haven't covered my ass enough with this disclaimer than it sucks for me doesn't it? _  
  
Young teacher, the subject__  
Of schoolgirl fantasy__  
She wants him so badly__  
Knows what she wants to be__  
Inside her there's longing__  
This girl's an open page  
__Book marking - she's so close now__  
This girl is half his age _– The Police  
  
Hermione Granger bites down on her lip so hard it begins to bleed. She can't concentrate. She's read the chapter a thousand times before. She can taste the metallic tang of her blood as she licks it away hastily. The bell rings and she sighs. Out of relief or anguish she isn't sure. _Oh no_!_ Here he comes, smiling. That perfect toothy smile, honestly._  
  
"You are dismissed. But Miss Granger if you'd please stay behind, I need to have a word with you."_Great! Just what I need_! She thought to herself as the rest of the students filled out of the room and she approached his desk anxiously.  
  
"You wanted to speak with me Professor Lupin?" She asks cautiously, and then it dawns on her. "It isn't about the essay I handed in the other day?" He shakes his head and smiles._ He's mocking me, that's just great._ "No of course that is not what I am concerned about at this moment," She tenses and he continues, "This is a bit more than school work. It's been hard for everyone, I know. Sirius is dead, as well as Bill and Tonks. But they died fighting for a cause and we all know that. After all grief teaches even the steadiest of minds to waver." She smiles a sad smile. A deeply depressing one at that, not only does in not reach her eyes but his own heart wrenches. "What I'm trying to say is, I don't want to see my most promising student fail. If you need any help you know my door is always open. Oh and Miss Granger? I know they can be a handle full but, Ron is there for you too. And we're all here for Harry. You don't have to be alone to grieve."  
  
"Thank you Professor," she nods her head and opens her mouth to say something but decides against it. She reaches the doorway and turns around. _Well since Ron isn't here I'll try and lighten the mood._"And I'm glad you know of Sophocles." And she walks out the door. He has no idea who Sophocles is which makes the sides of his mouth twitch in a bemused smile. He then sits down at his desk with his head in his hands.

* * *

"Oy! Hermione." Hermione pauses en route from the library. She has to lift her knee up to help her support the load of books but they fall over anyway. Ron catches up and helps her. "What're all these for?"  
  
"Just some light reading. Thanks." Hermione and Ron start walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron carrying the bulk of the books of course. As they wind their way around a corner they run right into Professor Weasley, the new History of Magic teacher, who was carrying a large stack of papers and quills. In a matter of moments, the lot is in the air and Hermione and Ron are sent sprawling on the floor.  
  
"Oww, Ron. Get _off_ me!" Hermione groans. Ron blushes as he gets off of Hermione and helps her up. "Hello Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley." Professor Weasley says rather coldly as they begin picking up the books and papers.  
  
"Sorry Professor, we didn't see you." Hermione hand Professor Weasley a large stack of papers in exchange for her Hogwarts A History.  
  
Some minutes later ...  
  
"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione puts down her book and stares at him intently. Ever since that incident at the ministry there has been a permanent crease between her brows as well as a white hair. She nearly cried when she found it. Now, a couple frame her face and she doesn't bother with them anymore considering that they just keep coming back.  
  
"That sod…'oo the bloody hell does he think he is?!" Ron began to vent and went on to call his older brother, Percy a very long list of rude names that would make even Professor Snape blush. He eventually comes to the conclusion that the entire world is conspiring against him.  
  
"Ron…" Hermione shakes her head. There had been a mounting pain in her upper left temple the entire day and Ron's rant wasn't exactly mending it. "The world is not conspiring against you. He's simply fallen in with the wrong crowd, quite literally. And any way, it's late, we're both tired, and I have a throbbing headache. Let's just get some sleep?" Ron could tell by the look on Hermione's face and the quaver in her voice that she was greatly pained. He decided to ask her about it in the morning. He had definitely noticed a change in her demeanor. She had become tired all the time, had frequent headaches and migraines, not to mention the white hairs framing her face.  
  
"Good idea 'Mione. Good night" Ron stands and stretchs languidly.  
  
"Good night Ron." Hermione collects her things and heads up to her dormitory. Thoughts of the day as well as those of Professor Lupin fill her head as she falls in to yet another fitful sleep.  
_  
  
Don't stand, don't stand so__  
Don't stand so close to me__  
Don't stand, don't stand so__  
Don't stand so close to me_

* * *

Author's Note- So how was it? Iffy I know but…hey! This is my first try at something like this. And I know I should be writing my other story, but I'm not. Work has been overbearing as of late, and I'm moving soon. So updates WILL happen most definitely on this one, if not infrequently. Thanks so much for reading my story! Please review! BTW there WILL be more chapters! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer-See first chapter.

A/N- Thanks so much for all the reviews and I apologize for bad spacing but upon uploading it to the browser is was all shmushed together. Uh-oh…I've changed the pairing…I can't help it! I'm too in love with Snape! I'm doing my best to keep him in character but I have to admit I find it rather difficult. In the next chapter after this one, you WILL see the snarky potions master he is…swoon…and please ignore Hermione in the beginning of the first chapter…she's seriously PMSing…

_Her friends are so jealous  
__You know how bad girls get  
__Sometimes it's not so easy  
__To be the teacher's pet  
__Temptation, frustration  
__So bad it makes him cry  
__Wet bus stop, she's waiting  
__His car is warm and dry_

Hermione watched as crimson rays of sunlight crept over the horizon and became lost in her thoughts. When the sun was nearly halfway over the horizon she crept into the bathroom to shower and change. And as she wiped the steam from the mirror she saw the flecks of white in her hair so she scrubbed harder and harder on the mirror thinking it to be some foolish mirage. And lo, the hair was indeed her own. She laughed mirthlessly.

"How old are you Hermione? 42?" She muttered to herself shaking her head and smiling mournfully.

Then there was a knock at the door and a voice whispered through the door, "Hermione, how much longer do you think you'll be in there for?" And in response Hermione tightened the towel wrapped around her and opened the door.

"Morning Hermione" Lavender Brown's sparkling face greeted Hermione as she stepped out into the dorm shivering from the change in temperature.

"Good Morning Lavender." Lavender went into the bathroom and Hermione wondered aloud "How can she be so…_lively_-this early in the morning?"

"She saw Seamus last night, wouldn't _you_ be happy too?" Parvati said in her conspiratorial tone of voice.

Oh how Hermione's roommates take such pleasure in gossiping…Hermione never really agreed with their topics of discussion and had always thought gossip was very bad on a person's reputation. But now she finds it -_reassuring_ to some extent; the thought that some things just never change. She smiled, and for no reason hugged her roommate. Parvati had noticed Hermione's demeanor change in the past two years since the incident at the ministry, and she had always tried to get Hermione to talk to her about it but she never opened up to her so Parvati did what she could.

They broke the embrace and Hermione mouthed the words '_thank you.'_

"Your welcome sweetie darling. You know I'm here." Parvati turned and passed Lavender on her way into the bathroom.

* * *

Hundreds of wings fluttered into and around the Great Hall, dropping letters and packages. The Daily Post owls heading towards the staff table as well as scattered students. And one such student was Hermione Granger. There was a murmur in the hall as students read the front-page headline and told their peers.

In large print the titles Lucius Malfoy Released From Azkban. Ron started running his mouth off and Harry listened nodding his head every once in a while.

"Hermione?" Harry lowered his voice and looked over at Hermione with concern clearly etched on his face.

"I-I…I need to speak with the Headmaster…excuse me." Hermione rose from her seat with her brow furrowed. She gave Harry a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder as she walked towards the head table. Professor Dumbledore stood and nodded at Hermione as he met her in front of the table and they walked out of the hall and up to his office in silence. Professor Lupin watched the exchange in confusion, clearly oblivious as to what Lucius' release had to do with Hermione. However, at this same moment Professor Snape strode into the Great Hall unaware of the recent news.

Professor Snape sat in his usual seat and poured himself a cup of coffee. He hadn't slept well the previous night and an awful feeling of foreboding washed over him as he finally looked up at the chaotic Great Hall. He cocked an eyebrow; things sure had gotten off to a very strange start.

"Hermione, have a seat won't you?" Professor Dumbledore offered her a Lemon Drop but she refused politely as she sat, rather sank, into the cushy seat in front of the Headmaster's desk. There was a minute or two of silence.

"You know what this means, don't you Hermione?" Professor Dumbledore centered himself and gazed over his half-moon spectacles.

"Frankly, I'm not sure. There are too many scenarios." Hermione paused and panic was evident on her face. "I won't have to leave school will I?"

Dumbledore's expression softened. "Of course not. We simply can't have our Head Girl and most promising pupil disappearing now can we?" He smiled and the sides of her mouth twitched nervously into an awkward smile.

"No, I guess we can't."

"But this doesn't mean you shouldn't be on your toes. You are to be accompanied everywhere you go. Whether it's in or around the castle, which includes trips to Hogsmeade. I'm sorry Hermione but we'll discuss the holiday's later on." Dumbledore paused. "Are you alright Hermione?"

"I'm fine Professor, it's just-It's just that I don't want to endanger anyone here, if my presence would do such that is."

"Of course not Hermione! You, and everyone else, are perfectly safe here. Ever since Lord Voldemort's fall last summer we needn't worry about such things. It's simply that Lucius Malfoy is a powerful man, even without the Dark Lord."

"Yes, that's true." Hermione mustered all the confidence she could at the moment and drew herself up from the seat. "Now, I'll be late for Advanced Potions if I don't dash." Hermione was at the door before she turned around. "And thank you Professor Dumbledore. For everything."

* * *

Hermione darted down to the dungeons to find her fellow classmates standing outside the door. Harry, Seamus, and herself were the only Gryffindors in this particular class. Hannah Abbot, Draco Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson were the only other students who made it into Advanced Potions from the other houses. Professor Snape threw wide the door and the students filed in and took their places. He was in a foul mood and took points away from even his own house.

Once the bell rang the students packed their things and went began making their way to their next classes. Professor Snape's silky voice floated over the group. "Miss Granger, if you wouldn't mind staying after for a moment." It wasn't so much a request as a demand.

Hermione's face fell and she turned on her heels and walked as a man condemned to the front of the classroom. "You wished to see me Professor?" Professor Snape leaned forward on his desk and made sure the room was clear of students.

"Have you spoken with Professor Dumbledore yet?"

"Yes."

"And what did he say?" Snape seemed a bit anxious for the news. But that is understandable considering whom they were talking about.

"He said I mustn't leave Hogwarts, but that I am to be accompanied during my rounds and even walking through the halls." Hermione looked into Professor Snape's eyes. Vast dark inkwells revealing…nothing. For all of their work together during the war, they had not come very far.

"Follow me." Professor Snape twirled about in a tornado of voluminous black robes and entered his office, leaving the door open for Hermione to follow. She entered the office and he flicked his wand muttering a locking and silencing charm. The myriad of glass jars had ceased to faze her a long time ago, but she knew his lab better. He motioned for her to sit in a chair facing his desk while he perched at the front of his desk.

"You know what this means right?" Professor Snape lowered his voice, letting his guard drop slightly.

"Yes." Hermione hung her head. "I told professor Dumbledore that I don't want to put any of the other students in danger. But he wouldn't listen…" Her voice fell, but she would not let herself cry. Not in front of him, not now, not ever.

"You are the only one, aside from myself and professor Lupin, who is in grave danger. Lucius," He paused and his face tightened in rage, "is not stupid enough to make a huge scene. Not after being released from Azkaban or for the reasons why he was there in the first place…you are not to be harmed so long as I am around. I refuse to let that bastard touch a single hair on your head." The professor clenched his fists and walked around behind his desk. He hits it hard when the memories of finding Hermione rush back into his head.

A single sob. That is all it took for him to be shaken out of his blinding rage. He looked up at Hermione as she brushed a single tear off of her cheek, hoping he didn't notice the sob or the tear. He sighed and fell back into his chair with a hand massaging the back of his neck. At the very beginning he had made himself a promise to always treat Hermione as a student. But all of the work they did together during the war, the potions, the battles, the meetings. All of that time alone together and he let his guard down ever so slightly. For the first time in decades he felt…relaxed. If relaxed is even the right word. He cursed himself and acted even meaner to the girl but eventually could not put up with the façade any longer.

"P-please, don't beat yourself up about this. It-it isn't your fault…" Hermione's voice was coming from beside him now. He sighed.

"I shall go with you to lunch. You mustn't be by yourself in the castle, aside from your room. Do you understand?" He had reassembled himself back into the usual professor Snape. She nodded her head and followed him out the door.

_Don't stand, don't stand so  
__Don't stand so close to me  
__Don't stand, don't stand so  
__Don't stand so close to me_

TBC.


End file.
